That Old Black Magic
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Just a short little piece of ArthurMolly fluff. Enjoy!


A/N: Just a brief piece of Arthur/Molly fluff. Takes place after OotP.  
  
----------  
  
Arthur Weasley sat in his chair at the head of the table in the Burrow, reading the newspaper. At least, he had been trying to read the newspaper; he found it a little hard to think with his wife rushing around, worrying and fretting over the state of the house as she tried to tidy it up a bit. Neither of them got to spend as much time at home as they used to; they usually opted to stay at the Order headquarters, just in case something came up and they were needed. However, they would slip away to the Burrow whenever things were a little slow; their quaint, ramshackle house was as much a part of their life as anything else, and it was where they retreated to for a little rest.  
  
At least, it was where Arthur retreated to. It wasn't often that he could convince Molly to rest from her cleaning; she always insisted that the place was a mess whenever they could get home. Sighing, Arthur put down his paper; Molly had started to scrub the table, heedless of the fact that her husband was sitting at it. Wordlessly, he got up, taking his paper with him, and headed into the living room, unnoticed by his wife. He knew it was in Molly's nature to bustle and worry over things, and he loved her for it. Still, he also loved the Molly that he could laugh with, the woman that loved to tease him gently about all sorts of little things. He didn't see that Molly very often anymore.  
  
He had almost taken a seat in his armchair to resume reading when something on a table caught his eye. It was an old Muggle AM radio that only picked up about three stations he had bought up at a rummage sale a few years back, and it was one of the few Muggle objects he owned that Molly allowed him to keep in the house. Truth be told, she liked to listen to some of the old music the radio played as much as Arthur did; the 'oldies' that played on those Muggle stations were catchy, sometimes, and easier on the ears than a great deal of the newer age wizarding music.  
  
Smiling, Arthur tossed his paper down on the couch and switched on the radio. It buzzed at first, so he adjusted the dial a little until an announcer's voice came crackling through.  
  
"Arthur, what are you doing?" Molly called from the kitchen. Still grinning, he followed her voice, shaking his head when he saw that she still hadn't stopped scrubbing the table.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking hold of one wrist.  
  
"Arthur! What on Earth are you up to? Do you know how much work I have left to do?" Molly protested, struggling loosely, but he held her wrist firm.  
  
"Shh," was his only reply as he took the scrubbing brush out of her hand and laid it on the table.  
  
"Arthur Weasley..." she began warningly as he led her into the living room. He released her wrist, only to clasp one of her hands in his and put the other around her waist.  
  
"Shh," he said again, smiling down at her as the announcer's voice ended and music began to play a song they had both listened to before.

_That old black magic has me in its spell   
__That old black magic that you weave so well   
__I see fingers up and down my spine   
__Same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine  
  
_  
"Arthur, I don't have time for this..." Molly reminded after they had been dancing for a few moments, but there was a slight smile beginning to form at the corners of her mouth. The redhaired man just grinned and leaned his cheek against the side of the top of her head; the difference in height between them had never allowed dancing cheek to cheek.  
  
"Molly, my dear....be quiet," he murmured, still grinning as he closed his eyes. And, for once, she listened to him, tucking her head against his neck. They danced without speaking for the next couple of verses...until Arthur started singing along, slightly off-key.

_  
"You are the lover I have waited for __  
__The mate that fate had me created for   
__And every time your lips meet mine   
__Baby, down and down I go   
__Round and round I go   
__In a spin, lovin' the spin that I'm in   
__Under that old black magic called love.."  
_  
  
By the time the verse ended, Molly was laughing. Arthur pulled away enough to look down at her and pretended to look offended. "What?"  
  
"Arthur, you're crazy," she laughed, shaking her head at him. He grinned.  
  
"Crazy for you," he quipped merrily, and she couldn't help but laugh again. "Dip?" he asked, still swaying with the music, and she raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"You really think we still can?" she questioned doubtfully, and he gave her a devil-may-care grin.  
  
"Brace yourself, love," he warned, then dipped her before she could protest.  
  
"Arthur!" she half squealed, laughing as he set her back on her feet again. "You're going to be the death of us both."  
  
"Hush, dear, the song's almost over," he chided.

_Baby, down and down I go   
__All around I go   
__In a spin, crazy 'bout the spin I'm in   
__Under that old black magic called love  
_  
  
"You know something, Molly?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
_That old black magic called love  
_  
  
He leaned down to kiss her briefly, then replied, "I love you."  
  
_That old black magic called love  
_  
  
His wife smiled gently, wrapping both her arms around his neck and nestling her head underneath his chin. "I love you, too, Arthur."  
  
-------  
  
Bill Weasley pulled his head out of the fire at Grimmauld Place, a thoughtful, fond smile on his face as he shook his head. He was glad that neither of his parents had noticed him.  
  
"Well? Did you get in touch with Arthur?" Tonks asked, quickly pulling on her cloak. The room was bustling with people getting ready to go investigate reports of a group of Death Eaters threatening to attack a Muggle village not far outside of London.  
  
"I'll go for Dad this time," Bill replied quietly, reaching for his own cloak. Tonks frowned.  
  
"But Bill, you just came in from a ten hour guard shift! Don't you want to get some rest?"  
  
"Believe me, Tonks," he said, fastening his cloak under his chin. "There are some things I don't mind sacrificing sleep for."


End file.
